Secrets Of Our Parents
by bttf4444
Summary: Martin Seamus McFly Jr, George Anthony McFly, and Julia Belle Rundgren all go back to 1987 - where they discover a family secret. Twin Pines Universe
1. Prologue

_May 1, 2017  
4:00 PM PDT_

Julia Belle Rundgren smiled - as she looked at her cousins, George Anthony McFly and Martin Seamus McFly Jr. After all, JB was looking rather forward to telling George and Marty Jr the big secret that she had discovered. The Cafe '80s didn't seem like a very good place for telling secrets, though - as the place was more than a little crowded.

For about as long as JB could remember, she was so close to her twin cousins. In fact, she was only one day younger than them. Anyone who knew them well might say that they were inseparable - and, in fact, many might guess that they were really triplets.

It wasn't to say that JB looked that much like George and Marty Jr, though. While the twins were just the spitting image of their father, Marty McFly Sr - JB was the spitting image of her Aunt Julia. In fact, Julia happened to also be the mother of the twins.

From the photos she has seen of her father and her aunt, the two of them also rather bore a great resemblance to each other. However, there was actually one major thing that she could never quite understand. The earliest pictures that she was ever able to find of her father and aunt had them being at the ages of seventeen and eighteen.

"Earth to Julia Belle," called out Marty Jr, as he began to wave his hand in front of her face. JB looked up, having been startled back into reality. "What is it with you, today? All day, JB, you seemed to be just a little... Well, you seemed to be very spaced out."

"I'm sorry, Marty," JB muttered, nervously. "It's just that... Well, I discovered a great secret that... I really don't think I can tell you in here. Still, I think I simply found out a way for us to... Well, for us to just learn more about my dad... as well as your mom."

"Really?" asked Marty Jr, excitedly. "That sounds quite awesome. I've always wanted to find out more about our mom's side of the family. Come to think of it, JB, you really bear a striking resemblance to Mom - from in the earliest pictures that we've just seen of her. Still, whenever we'd ask Mom for more information on her past, it seems as..."

"Hold the phone, you two!" interjected George. "Don't you think that, if Mom or Uncle Vincent wanted us to know about their past, they would've told us? I don't quite think it's right for us to invade in their privacy. I think it's downright disrespectful for us..."

"Just mellow out, George," protested Marty Jr. "After all, just think about it! Don't you think we quite have a right to know about our families? Right now, we just know about Grandpa Tony and Grandma Anne - as well as dear Uncle Brent, who is really our..."

"Granduncle, I know," George replied, sighing. "Well, I do hate to rain on your parade - but don't you think we rather need to respect Mom's wishes, as well as that of Uncle Vincent. Perhaps, to them, their past was rather an unpleasant time - and they would sooner just leave it behind. Honestly, why can't the two of you simply respect that?"

"Because, George, they are our _family_," insisted Marty Jr, quite impatiently. "You can't honestly be saying that you're simply not the least bit interested." Turning to JB, he added, "This is exciting, indeed. Well, JB, were you spending time up in the attic?"

"Not quite," JB replied, as a smile spread across her face. "Actually, I rather found out that Doc invented a little something that... that could help us. That just about all I can tell you, for now. When we're done eating here, we should head over to Doc's place."

"Doc?" Marty Jr asked, stunned. "You mean, as in Dr. Emmett Brown." When JB simply nodded, he added, "I thought he was gonna be gone, though, until Wednesday. That sounds awesome, though!" Turning to George, he added, "Don't even try to deny it! I can tell that you're really as curious about it, as we are. Why don't you just admit it?"

"Fine, I admit it," George replied, tersely. "I just don't think it's right to pry, though. In fact, have you ever even just thought that... that... Well, maybe the reason why our mother hasn't told us about her past - is because she's simply wanting to protect us."

"Protect us from what?" snapped Marty Jr, as he sounded very agitated. "George, we are almost nineteen years old, for crying out loud! Honestly, we sure don't need to be protected from anything. Whatever JB found out, I'm interested in hearing about it!"

"Fine, Marty," George replied, sighing with resignation. "Perhaps, I'm being just too... All right, when we're done eating here, we can head to Doc's place - and JB can really show us what she found." In a near whisper, he added, "In all honesty, I sure do feel a little scared of what we might find. Still, you two actually managed to convince me."

oooooooooo

"I still don't see just what you're afraid of, George," insisted Marty Jr, as the trio were heading to the Browns home. "Even if something very bad actually did happen, it's still way in the past. It's sure not like something that happened in the past could hurt us. I think, if anything bad did happen, we... We could just learn a little something from it."

JB sighed, as she found herself starting to feel a little apprehensive. In spite of Marty Jr sharing her enthusiasm, he really was concerned of how her cousins would react to the news. In fact, even she could hardly believe that what she found was quite real.

"Well, I really can't argue with that," George replied, nervously. "Come to think of it, I quite remember how, in our senior year of high school... Well, we had to research our family history - and Mom's side did seem... so small. Well, JB, what have you found?"

"I'm not too sure of how to go about telling you this," JB replied, nervously. "Well, you know how much of a genius Dr. Emmett Brown really is. Well, the thing is, I discovered that he invented, uh... Well, it turns out that he invented a... a time machine." With a feeling of nervous, she glanced at her cousins - worried of just how they might react.

"A time machine?" asked Marty Jr, in a near whisper. "Well, I always knew Doc to be a real genius - but... This just seems to be a little too... I swear, JB, you must simply be pulling our legs! If Doc invented a time machine, then... why haven't we heard of it?"

"Think about it, Marty," insisted JB, swallowing. "Time travel can really be a dangerous thing. If anyone had access to a time machine... Well, can you imagine what the state of this world be like? I think it makes perfect sense for Doc to just keep that a secret."

"Look, JB," protested George, as he placed his hands on his cousin's shoulders. "Even if everything you just told us is absolutely true - which I highly doubt - don't you think that Doc would really be a little upset by us taking his... time machine. Okay, I'll admit that I'm curious to see what the 1980s was like. Still, I just don't know if it's really..."

"Actually, JB, I really think my twin has a point," Marty Jr agreed, nodding. "Everyone who knows me knows how much I quite love the 1980s - and how much I, at times, do wish to have been a teen there. Still, even I'm starting to think that you're getting..."

"Please, you guys," begged JB, sighing. "I understand that this is very hard for you to believe, but... Well, we are almost at Doc's place. I can even prove it to you. Besides, it's not just about visiting the 1980s. It's also about learning more about our history."

"Well, if what you're saying really is true," replied Marty Jr, "don't you think we should simply invite Stephanie and Stacy to come along. Maybe invite Mike, as well. I mean, I think they'd just love to join us. Granted, the Stebbs are spending the week with their grandma - and Mike is away in Sacramento. Couldn't we, at least, just wait a week?"

"As much as I sure love dear Mikey," JB commented, sighing, "I figured that we should rather make this more of a family affair." Looking around, he added, "Well, guys, here we are! Let's just head over to the shed. That's where I found Doc's time machines!"

JB's heart was pounding, as her cousins followed her. Of course, she couldn't actually blame them for being a little skeptical. Had the roles really been reversed, she figured that she would've been just as skeptical. Just then, she swung the shed door open.

"Time machines, eh?" snorted George, as the trio stepped into the garage. "All I see is a DeLorean and a station wagon. What do you mean by saying..." He peaked into the driver's seat door window of the station wagon, as his eyes grew very wide. "Fine! So this isn't a normal station wagon. Still, what makes you think this is a time machine?"

"Look, guys," JB called out, as she opened the door. She pushed a lever, as the lights of the display panel lit up. "You see the three display panels? One simply tells you the present time, one tells you where you came from, and the last is where you input..."

"Well, George, I do think she's simply telling the truth," added Marty Jr, as he crawled into the station wagon. "This isn't wishful thinking, either," he added, as he lifted up a sheet of paper. "Apparently, when you get up to 88 miles per hour, this is when..."

"C'mon, George," urged JB, "why don't you simply hop inside? Granted, we went on a good many exciting trips. Still, nothing could be just as exciting as _this_ one." She began to input the destination time, as she added, "All right! Let's just go to this very date, exactly thirty years ago. That will be 1987. I think this could be a lot of fun."

"Fine, whatever," George replied, as he stepped into the backseat. "Oh, I can't quite believe that I simply let you guys talk me into this. If anything goes wrong, Julia Belle Rundgren, then you _owe_ me! You owe me, _big _time! I am entirely serious!"

"Right, George," JB replied, as he started the station wagon. She glanced at Marty Jr, who smiled at her. At least, _one_ of the twins seem to be excited about it. "It sure will be a thrill, though. Once we reach 88 miles per hour, then it's off to 1987 we go!"


	2. Chapter 1

_May 1, 1987  
5:00 PM PDT_

"We did it, you guys!" called out JB, just as the station wagon crossed the space time barrier. She pressed a button, as she added, "Well, I'd better really land this thing. If anything, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves. Well, should we simply check out the Courthouse Square? I think it'd be rather cool to get a little taste of this era."

"I rather can't believe it," muttered Marty Jr, as he looked around. He glanced out the window, and felt as if he must've been dreaming. He had always dreamed of spending time in the 1980s. He never expected it to become reality, though. "I mean, it's so..."

"So, JB, this is actually 1987?" asked George, quietly. "It really seems... Well, I guess you were telling the truth. Still, I just don't see how this can be possible. I mean, how would..." He popped in an an orange gummy, as he added, "I'm not sure of what..."

"Just relax, buddy," suggested Marty Jr, gently squeezing his twin's arm. "Believe me, George, I'm also in shock. When JB told us that... Well, as much as I rather wanted to believe her... The fact is, it not only seemed to be implausible - but it also... seemed a little too good to be true. After all, you simply know how much I'm fond of the 1980s."

"Well, I suppose you're right," George replied, as he gave a weak smile. "I do have to admit that this is a very interesting experience. Yet, I can't help but feel as if we're... I'm just worried that we might rather stand out, and that we might attract attention."

"I think what we have on is fine," commented Marty Jr, glancing at his outfit. "Since all of us do have a real penchant for the 1980s, I think that we..." As he glanced out the window, he found the sight to be mesmerizing. "Not a flying car, anywhere in sight."

"When we were very small children," pointed out JB, "there were no flying cars. Come to think of it, I believe your parents were the very first to purchase one. Man, I really have a hard time - thinking of how fast time has gone. Sometimes, I simply find myself just, uh, missing our childhood. Of course, it feel so nice to be an adult - but it just..."

"I understand what you mean, JB," replied Marty Jr, nodding. He, in fact, could relate to what his cousin just mentioned. "Well, I think we're almost there. Our parents quite mentioned that, back in the 1980s, the Courthouse Square just wasn't as busy as..."

"That's a little hard to imagine," breathed George. "I mean, we're quite used to seeing that section of the town be... It really seems strange to think of how, at one time, Hill Valley was a small town. At any rate, guys, where do you suppose we should stop?"

"Well, we all just ate," JB commented, as she glanced back at George. "So, uh, I really don't think any of us are that hungry." With a sudden gasp, she added. "Hey! I rather think we're about there. I rather can see a glimpse of the courthouse. I guess, back in the 1980s, that place was the Department of Social Services - where Mom used to..."

"This is totally awesome!" breathed Marty Jr, as he began to understand the reality of the situation. Turning to JB, she added, "I do have half a mind to ask you to pinch me. I mean, we're actually in the 1980s! Man, this actually does feel too good to be true!"

"Here you go, Marty," whispered JB, as she reached out to pinch her cousin. As Marty Jr winced a little, she added, "Sorry, I sure didn't mean to mean to do it hard. I guess, now, you realize that this really isn't just a dream. We're in a bona fide time machine!"

"Well, it feels so nice to see some other station wagons around," commented George, as he stared out the window. "What are we gonna call ourselves? We really can't just use our real names. I guess Marty and I could simply be Norman and Tucker Hopkins - and JB, as for you... Well, I know that you're quite fond of the name Jenny Penny."

"Yeah, I suppose that'd work," agreed JB, smiling. She then pulled into the parking lot in front of the Courthouse, as she added, "Why don't we all step out, for a little while - and take a look around. We shouldn't go too far from the station wagon, though."

"I suppose that works for me," agreed George, as he unfastened his seat belt. "I sure have to admit that it's... While there still is a part of me that feels we just shouldn't be doing this... Well, I admit that I'm intrigued. Perhaps, next, we could visit the 1950s."

JB simply nodded, as she stepped out of the car. Marty Jr smiled at his twin, as he felt quite happy that his cousin seemed to be warming up to the idea. While he didn't have as much of an interest in the 1950s, he wouldn't mind visiting the era. It might be very fascinating to witness the moment that lightning had actually struck the clock tower.

oooooooooo

"This sure was a good meal," commented Julia Mae Rundgren, as she smiled at Martin Seamus McFly. Even after a few weeks, it seemed hard to believe that he was dating Marty McFly! "I can tell that Vince and Jenn are quite getting it on, as well. It's rather been a little tough, all of us adjusting to the 1980s. Still, I must say that we really..."

"Yeah, Elmo's Rib really is a great restaurant," Marty agreed, nodding. "I do think that your family is adjusting, quite nicely. We simply have yet to go anywhere in Doc's time machine. I know Doc has taken a few trips into the future, but that's really about it."

"Say, Marty," Julia asked, softly, "do you ever wish that you could actually head back to 1955, so that you simply could change your... Granted, it seems as if your family is currently doing well. Still, have there been any times when you rather wished that..."

"I thought about that, quite a bit," Marty replied, in a near whisper. "In the end, I just don't quite feel as if it's, uh, worth the risk. After seeing what all my alternate self had to go through, I don't think... Besides, I really _do_ love my family. As much I might have complained about them, to end up with a different set of family would feel as..."

"That's a real good point, Marty," replied Julia, as her boyfriend's voiced trailed off. "I can't really imagine having a different family, either. They all have quirks that I rather sometimes, uh, wish they they didn't have. Still, in the end, I love my whole family."

"Your whole family is quite cool," Marty replied, flashing a lopsided smile. "I'm sure that they all must've had some difficulty with going back twenty years in time, and entering another world. To be honest, I can't imagine that I'd ever be able to do something..."

"Sometimes, I do have a little difficulty with adjusting," admitting Julia, swallowing. "As much as I quite grew to love life in the 1980s, I do find myself missing the internet - as well as my cellphone. Also, I'm simply away from all my old friends - along with the rest of my family. It's a real shame that I can't even telephone them, being as they live..."

"I imagine that would really be tough," agreed Marty, as he grabbed Julia's hands into his. "Well, this was great ice cream. I must say that chip and mint is my favourite. The fish and chips were also good. Well, do you think we should get going? I think we..."

"I know Vince and Jenn were planning to spend the evening at our place," commented Julia, as she stood up. "In a way, it really feels quite strange to be living with Doc and Jessica - but it's also nice. It was nice of Doc to be so generous and accommodating."

"That's the Doc," replied Marty, smiling. As the couple stepped outside, he added, "Of course, it still seems strange to think that my ex ended up with your brother. It simply feels nice to know that we're still friends, though. After all, it actually would've been a shame - if we just threw all that away. Anyway, Julia, I sure love the gentle breeze."

"Yeah, Marty, this is such a lovely evening," gushed Julia, as she looked around. "The temperature is quite about right, and it rather..." With a sudden gasp, she called out, "Hey, Marty, look over there! I can believe what I'm seeing! What do you think it..."

"Whoa!" gasped Marty, as he glanced to where Julia pointed. "Well, since Doc decided to invent his time machine, I suppose... Well, I sure feel inclined to say that they must be our future selves - except that... I simply don't get why there are _two_ of me!"

"Yeah, I quite see two of you... but just one of me," Julia commented. "It rather looks as if they've also noticed us. Well, Marty, I really have a feeling that we're in for more than what we've bargained for. Perhaps, we rather should just talk with our... If they _are_ our future selves, then I wonder how we... They don't look too much older!"

"I do wonder if it might be an emergency," Marty commented, shuddering. "Our future selves might've just come back, in order to warn us of something. That doesn't explain why there are actually two of me, though - while I only see there being one of you."

"I almost feel as if I'm gonna faint, Marty," commented Julia, as she recalled Jennifer's reaction to meeting her older self - while watching Back to the Future Part II. "I rather feel as if... Well, I guess I'm already quite used to enough weirdness - as it stands."

"Hi," called out the second Julia, nervously. "I'm, uh... I'm, uh, Julia Belle Rundgren. I rather happen to be your, uh, future niece. These are my cousins - your future sons, Marty Jr and George. I rather must say that... Well, it really is a shock to run into the two of you! We've seen picture of you, and... Well, we wanted to visit the 1980s."

"Wait a minute!" called out Marty, shocked. "You're actually _not_ our future selves - but our future children?" The three visitors nodded. "Julia and I simply end up having twins?" Once again, the visitors nodded, "I guess that explains why I saw two of me!"

Julia sure could hardly believe what she heard, as she glanced between her boyfriend and her future sons and niece. She actually didn't feel as if she was ready to really be a mother, and to have her sons standing in front of her was a major shock, indeed.


	3. Chapter 2

_May 1, 1987  
5:45 PM PDT_

"I'm sorry if we, uh, inconvenienced you," JB commented, nervously. She was amazed by just how much she resembled her aunt. Granted, she has seen pictures of her aunt - but it wasn't exactly the same thing. "We were just interested in, uh... Well, we only wanted to learn about our family history. You see, your older self has always been..."

"I _told_ them it wasn't a good idea," George added, quietly, "but they insisted. It's just... Well, to be honest, I understand their curiosity. I sure can't honestly say that I quite regret making the trip. Still, if this is... I guess I can understand how you feel."

"Well, I suppose we can't really blame you," Julia replied, softly. "Well, why don't you just head over to our place? As strange as this feels... Well, I must say, this sure is a very interesting situation. I hope to think that I end up becoming... a good mother."

"It's a good thing that Julia and I already met," added Marty, flashing a lopsided smile. "After all, when I think of how my... Well, never mind! In a way, I feel rather jealous - even though I suppose I sure have no good reason to be. I have yet to go on my first real time travel trip, though. Visiting 1955 would quite be out of the question, but I..."

"What would you want to visit the fifties?" Marty Jr asked, confused. "I mean, it quite seems like a... Well, back in 1955, rock and roll music sure was still in its infancy. They didn't have hard rock, for crying out loud! I don't think I could survive a week there!"

"Well, it's just that..." Marty started to say. "Perhaps, it's just for the same reason as you kids wanted to visit the eighties? At any rate, I'm curious to really see what... my parents were like... when they were my age. I think we all wonder that, sometimes."

"I suppose you have a point, Uncle Marty," JB replied, softly. "In fact, that was simply part of the reason why we opted to come here. Still, we also rather enjoy much of the culture here. I mean, the music quite ruled - as well as the movies and TV shows. Rock music took dominance over rap. The truth is, we sort of do suffer from eighties envy."

"Eighties envy?" asked Julia, confused. She snapped her fingers, as she added, "Oh, I think I get what you're saying. You really wish you could be the age you are now - but live in this era, right? Believe it or not, but I think I could actually... relate with you."

"How is that simply possible, though?" asked Marty Jr, confused. "I mean, you're lucky enough to be a part of this decade. Unless, of course, you meant you wish you rather would... be a part of some earlier decade. The seventies were rather awesome, too."

"Yeah, of course," added JB, smiling, "considering that it was the decade that brought us Led Zeppelin. All in all, though, I think I really do prefer the eighties." With a wistful sigh, she added, "I am real tired of older adults giving us a hard time, just because we happen to... It's not our fault that we happened to be born late! It doesn't mean..."

"I understand how that feels," Julia replied, sympathetically. "Why don't we just head over to our place? Our whole family, uh... Well, they're aware of Doc's time machine - including young Martii. Vince and Jenn will probably be out, for a couple more hours."

"Your whole family?" JB asked, stunned. As she glanced over at Marty Jr and George, it was quite obvious that they shared her confusion. Could that have something to do with why her father and Aunt Julia never liked discussing the past? "It just seems..."

"Uh, I'm not sure of how to explain this to you," Marty replied, nervously, "but Julia is from... Well, she's from another time period. The whole family is, in fact. I sure guess that... I guess I'm not real surprised that ...you guys don't already know. In fact, we might've already told you too much. Anyway, now is not the time or the place to..."

"Good point, Uncle Marty," JB replied, as she glanced around. "Perhaps, we could just come up with aliases. Perhaps, I could be Belle - which is my middle name. Marty could be Mike, while George could be Alex. We could even introduce ourselves as cousins."

"Yeah, I suppose that would work," Julia replied, softly. "It just feels so weird, though - as Marty and I have only been dating for a... a couple weeks. It just seems so weird to think of... of us having kids. Especially when Marty and Jennifer were together..."

"Guys, I think we're rather forgetting something," interjected George. "Look, we can't exactly leave the station wagon in the middle of Courthouse Square. After all, what if someone - like Biff Tannen, or one of his sons - was to get his hands on it. That's just be awful, as we... Perhaps, we could all ride back, together. Anyway, I really do..."

"Good thinking, uh, George," replied Marty, softly. "Apparently, in another world, that did actually happen. Biff Tannen sure got his hands on some almanac from 2015, went back to 1955, gave it to his younger self, and... Well, it sure wasn't a pretty picture."

"That's, uh, two years ago... from our perspective," replied JB, stunned. "Well, all this talk about other worlds is so very... Well, if Dad and Aunt Julia simply came from some other world... I wonder where that leaves Marty, George, and... and me. I really..."

"Try not to worry about it, JB," replied Marty, just as he gave his future niece's arm a gentle squeeze. As the group headed towards the station wagon, he added, "It's not as if... Well, it doesn't make you any less of people. Anyway, I'm not too sure of how Doc... He might make you return back to 2017, as your presence here can be too..."

"... too risky to the space-time continuum," Julia finished, softly. "On the other hand, I rather understand your affinity for the '80s. I don't want to tell you too much about where I came from, yet. The year was 2007, though - in that... that other world."

"Whoa, this really is heavy," breathed Marty Jr, as the group stepped into the station wagon. "At any rate, I'm so glad that you guys aren't mad at us. It's just that... Well, the thing is, hip-hop had dominated the chart since the '90s. I really do hate hip-hop."

"I simply remember hating that, too," added Julia, "when I was in that other world. I'm sure not too keen on country, either - which also dominated the charts as of 2007. On the other hand, there was indie rock - which sure could be a... a ray of light. Anyway, there are other things I miss - like the internet and cellphones. I loved the internet."

"Well, you do have a point," JB replied, sighing. "The hoverboards are very nice, too - and Marty quite loves his acid cap. Also, doing household chores is a lot easier - as we have... I also love some TV shows from the '80s, like Family Ties. Alex was so funny."

JB sighed, as Marty Jr started the engine. Sometimes, she just felt as if she was born thirty years too late - and Marty Jr and George sure seemed to share that sentiment. She hoped that Doc wouldn't object to her and her cousins spending time in the '80s.

oooooooooo

"Oh, my stars!" gasped Anne Rundgren, as the group stepped into the house. "I quite can't believe what I'm seeing. It's as if I'm... Well, it's just as if I'm seeing two versions of my daughter - and _three_ versions of Marty. We're still really trying to adjust to this world, as well as this era - and then I see that... What... What happened here?"

"Apparently, Mom, these are... your future grandchildren," Julia replied, nervously. "I simply still have a hard time believing this, myself. They said that they came here from 2017. They mentioned that they felt a little, uh, disillusioned... with their generation."

"My name's Julia Belle Rundgren," replied JB, nervously. "People always call me JB. My cousins here are Marty McFly Jr and George McFly. George Anthony McFly, that is. Of course, they're twins. They're the children of Uncle Marty and Aunt Julia, while I'm..."

"You remember me, Mom," added Julia, swallowing. She felt a little guilty about making her mother feel ill at ease. "When we were living in... that other world... Well, I simply remember feeling the same way. I used to really envy the fact that you and Dad were teens in the 1980s. I'm so sorry about how we... This really do love this era, though."

"What about Dr. Brown, though?" asked Anne, with concerned. "I mean, I do think it's cool that this decade is rather appreciated by future generations, but I... Well, I think we know how strongly Dr. Brown feels about. I mean, you do remember the movies."

"Movies?" JB asked, stunned - as Marty Jr and George also gasped. "What the hell are you talking about? What do movies have to do with this? Do you mean to say that Doc was in a... Well, I always did think he looked a little like Christopher Lloyd - but it's..."

"Mom, they didn't know," Julia pointed out, softly. She felt very anxious, as she knew that she couldn't hide the truth from her children. "Listen, guys, I'm simply not sure of how to really say this to you... The fact, the world that we came from..." Swallowing, she couldn't bring herself to finish what she would say. "Well, Doc was in a movie."

"Me and my big mouth," grumbled Anne. "Look, honey, I rather think I'm gonna take a little nap. I guess I'm not handling the current situation so well - and I... Well, it's sure not my place to tell my future grandchildren that they can't stay. Talk to you, later."

Julia nodded, just as she watched her mother take off. She then glanced at the three visitors, and saw three dumbfounded expressions on their faces. She quite knew that she had no way to avoid telling them the truth. She couldn't even blame her mother.

"In the world that we came from..." Julia replied, swallowing, "Well, Doc really doesn't exist - and neither do Marty and Jennifer. In that world, they really existed only as... Gee, it's so rather hard for me to say this - but the truth is... Well, in that world, they existed only as fictional characters in some movie trilogy - called Back to the Future."


	4. Chapter 3

_May 1, 1987  
7:00 PM PDT_

JB felt elated, as she and her cousins just watched MTV with the teenaged versions of Marty Sr and Julia. As the station played You Don't Want Me Anymore by Steel Breeze - she smiled, as started bouncing to the music. While she quite enjoyed all eras of rock music, the eighties were her favourite. Indeed, she felt that her parents were lucky.

"I can tell that you're enjoying the music, uh, Julia Belle," Julia whispered, smiling. JB swallowed, as she could hardly believe that her aunt looked just like her. "This is one of my favourite songs, too. Maybe not a very positive message, but I love the..."

"... the beat?" JB asked, smiling. The teenaged version of her mother, nodded. "I find this to be a very underrated song. I'm not quite against grunge, which is... which is... the rock music of the early nineties. Still, I do think eighties rock music was more fun."

"I must say, it is nice to be able to watch MTV," commented Marty Jr, "at a time when they actually played music videos. I mean, this is really one of the many things I hate about our era. MTV stands for 'Music Television', so I think it'd quite make more sense for them to still be playing videos. I really do wonder whose lo-res idea it was to..."

"He simply isn't kidding, Marty," added Julia, shaking her head. "The same was rather true of the world that I came from. I mean, our family came from twenty years in the future - and, in our world, MTV has also decided to... no longer play music videos."

"I think you have told me that," replied Marty Sr, sighing. "I guess I was simply hoping that... that it wouldn't actually be the case of our world. After all, I do remember how the future of your world really is far less advanced - with no hover-technology, or..."

"No hoverboards?" gasped Marty Jr, stunned. "How could there not be hoverboards? It really sounds like the world you came from was quite boring. Well, I'd really hate to live in the future of your world. I can see just why you... you decided to move to our world." With a chuckle, he added, "I'm not so sure if I'll ever get used to the idea."

"Same here," George agreed, nodding. "Well, if you and Uncle Vincent both came from another world - I rather wonder what this... what this means... for _us_. Does that mean Marty, JB, and I also partially belong to the... the world that you came from?"

"That's a good question," Julia replied, with a small smile. "First, I still need to get used to the fact that... that you and Marty Jr are our future children. That actually is a real fascinating thing to consider. If there is a sort of DNA... or something... that indicates that we came from another world... Then, yeah, I think you guys would also have it."

"That would be very cool," JB commented, excitedly. "Also, it probably wouldn't be as cool - if, uh, physicians could detect that. I wouldn't really want _that_- but it'd be a... It'd be very awesome for us to... to visit the world you came from, sometime."

"It doesn't seem that awesome, to me," Marty Jr argued. "It seems like the world that Mom and Uncle Vincent came from is... it just seems like it'd very be a boring place."

"Actually, it wasn't _that _bad," Julia replied, softly. "After all, it isn't as if the world was a dystopia - or anything like that. There are times, when I miss that world. I quite miss my friends, as well as members of my extended family. Although, Uncle Brent..."

"Where are they, anyway?" JB asked, quietly. "Where are my parents... Jennifer and Vincent?" A smile spread across her face, as she added, "It'd be quite interesting... to be able to see the younger version of my parents. Dad must be very good-looking."

"Well, he looks very much like us," Julia explained, gently. "Although, he is a bit taller. His hair is long, and kinda wild. Essentially, he came to embrace the eighties' fashions. He looks a little like Dee Snyder from Twisted Sister, except his hair's a little darker."

"Oh, I love Twisted Sister!" JB gushed, excitedly. "I don't really care what people say. I mean, I enjoy grunge - especially Alice in Chains - but hair metal and arena rock sure will always be the best, in my book. It'd simply be nice, if we could also move here - as you and your family did. There's some things from the future I'd miss, but it'd be a..."

"Well, I'm afraid Doc isn't gonna approve," Marty Sr replied, sympathetically. "He'd be very worried about the space-time continuum, especially if you guys are... our future children. I understand that you guys quite love this decade, just as Doc loves the Old West - but... The fact is, you don't belong in this decade - and it'd be too risky to..."

"As much as it just hurts me to say this," Julia added, sighing, "since I do sympathize, I'm afraid that Marty is right. In fact, Doc really was leery about letting my family and I stay in this world. The thing is, your situation really is not the same as... as ours."

"Anyway, the future isn't all _that _bad," George pointed out, gently. "After all, we have our hoverboards and the internet. And, Marty, you know just how much you like that acid cap. Besides, we enjoy newer rock bands - such as Disturbed, Adelitas Way, and Avenged Sevenfold. Just think of how much we would miss, if we stayed here."

"I suppose you have a point," Marty Jr replied, sighing. "Of course, there are also the Foo Fighters - which didn't exist, until the year 1995. Still, it just bugs me how popular rap has become. I hate how many of our peers would rather listen to rap, than rock."

"Your twin makes a good point, uh, Junior," Marty Sr commented, softly. "You need to look on the positive side. Granted, I have no idea who those bands are - but... Well, I think the hoverboard sounds cool. I certainly wish I could have one of those things."

"Besides, in our world," Julia explained, "we didn't even have hoverboards. I think the future you guys have is more exciting than the future of _our_ world." She glanced at her watch, as she added, "Vincent and Jennifer should be coming here, soon. They went to watch The Secret of My Success, starring Michael J Fox. I just love that film."

"So do I," JB replied, nodding. "It's not as good as the Mind Warped trilogy, but it's... I think it's still a fun movie. Brantley Foster sure does remind me a little of... of Alex P Keaton, from Family Ties. He really does seem to be a little more laid back, though."

"By the way," Marty Jr asked, nervously, "what is this about a movie trilogy called... Back to the Future? You said that it features Doc, Dad, and Aunt Jennifer? I need to know more about this. I can't help but find the idea to be... to be very unsettling."

"Well, this is gonna be a fairly long explanation," Julia replied, sighing. "In our world, it was a trilogy that Michael J Fox... along with Christopher Lloyd... starred in. Michael J Fox was Marty, while Christopher Lloyd was Doc. In the world that we came from, the Mind Warped trilogy didn't exist - as, instead, we had the Back to the Future trilogy."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" Marty Jr gasped. JB had to agree with her cousin. "This is quite a... This is... This is so much to take in. People have often said that Dad, George, and I look a lot like Michael J Fox - but I... What about me? Was I in the... the trilogy?"

"Well, sort of," Julia replied, quite nervously. "You were a little different, though - and you really had a fairly minor role in Part II. You were the son of... Marty and Jennifer. You were also a bit of a... Well, you let Griff Tannen and his gang push you around."

"Oh, I'm quite well familiar with Griff Tannen!" Marty Jr replied, grimly. "Let me tell you that I don't put up with any of his shit! He knows better than to... to mess with me."

"He is absolutely right," JB agreed, as she smiled at her cousin. "Once, when we were at the Cafe '80s, Griff Tannen simply started to... harass me. Well, Marty was there - and he... Well, he managed to give Griff Tannen the greatest humiliation of his life!"

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear that!" Marty Sr exclaimed, as he broke into a huge grin. "It feels so good to know that you quite managed to stand up to him. I guess this means that Julia and I did a good job of raising you children. This really gives me the thrills."

"You certainly did, Dad," George replied, flashing a lopsided smile. "You've always told us that, if we put our minds to it, we can accomplish anything. Say, was I in the film?"

"Actually, no, you weren't," Julia explained. "In the film, Marty Jr did not have a twin. Well, unless Marlene was his twin. Her age was never stated, but I was always a little under the impression that she was a bit older. She was also played by Michael J Fox."

"Michael J Fox played a girl?" JB asked, as she felt quite astonished. Julia nodded. "I'm so... Well, we don't know a Marlene. You just have George and Marty, and I'm... their cousin. The three of us have always been so close. In fact, I'm just a day younger."

"That is so fascinating," Julia replied, softly. "I have to admit, I'm still not quite used to the idea of being a mother, but... Well, it's very interesting to meet the three of you."

"Well, it's interesting to meet you and Uncle Marty," JB replied, smiling. "I still can't get over just how much you and I... simply resemble each other. It's almost like... like you and I could be twins. I've always wondered what it would be like... to have a twin."

"Hey, we're home!" called out a slightly familiar masculine voice. JB glanced towards the front door, and her eyes grew very wide. It was none other than the teenaged version of her parents! "Goodness! Am I seeing double? Triple? What... is... this?"

JB swallowed, when she noticed that the younger versions of her parents looked as if they were about to faint. She felt a little anxious, she ran to help steady the younger version of her father - while her twin cousins ran to steady Jennifer. She really hoped that she did not give her parents too major of a shock, which would be very drastic.


End file.
